Pure Pure Pleiades: Scholarly Misadventures!
by Grogery
Summary: Albedo doesn't like the idea that Lexicon is allowed to walk within Nazarick so freely. She would rather have him hog-tied and have Neruonist Painkill torture him for his knowledge. So, she uses the Pleiades to catch Lexicon in the act of "lewd" and inappropriate behavior. Will her plan work, or will it backfire on herself and the 6 Battle Maids instead?
1. Chapter 1

Overlord

Pure Pure Pleiades

Episode One: The Scholar and the Alpha

Within the Ninth Floor of Nazarick, inside their own office, sat and brooded the overseer of the Floor Guardians, Albedo. She played with her fountain pen and twirled it between her fingers. She contemplated a new scheme within her dark, cunning mind. The reason why was due to one man; one vagrant scholar that she watched like a hawk towards an unruly, impertinent, and downright irritable hare…

"Lexicon… That perverse, chatty vagrant. It is just inconceivable that he is still breathing; let alone allowed to sully the sacred halls of Ainz-sama and the Supreme Being's home with his filthy footsteps! He is too damned curious to be anything less than a threat. He can be killed at any time, of course, but he seems to have some value for Ainz-sama to spare him for his insolence! Oh, Ainz-sama, your mercy is wasted on this fool! What could he know that would make him valuable enough to let live?"

Albedo almost broke her pen with her thumb in frustration. Before she could snap it in two, Albedo placed the pen on the table.

"Hmmm… Perhaps forcing him to divulge all that he knows won't be necessary. We can always probe his mind at our leisure. No, what I must do is fault the scholar to be inappropriate and unprofessional. He may act well mannered and genteel, but his lewd nature rests beneath the surface. If I can expose how much of a letcher he it to Ainz, then he'll be thrown into prison, where I will be recognized for my quick-thinking, and be rewarded by my beloved Ainz-Sama~! It'll be fool-proof! The question now is how will I do it…?"

A set of knocks on the door were heard. Albedo cleared her throat and calmed down before she sat back into her chair.

"Come in."

The door opened. One by one the Pleiades battle maids entered the Overseer's office: Yuri Alpha, Lupusregina Beta, Narberal Gamma, CZ2128 Delta, Solution Epsilon, and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta lined up before Albedo's desk and bowed. Yuri spoke first,

"Good morning, Lady Albedo. We are here to receive our new orders for today. What would you have us do?"

Albedo's smile turned into a thin grin on her face. She knew exactly what she wanted her battle maids to do.

"Very good Yuri. There is an important matter I must speak with you all about. It is our new "guest", Lexicon the vagrant scholar. Have you all met him already?"

"We have, my Lady. Each of us has spoken to him at least once."

"I'm sure his attitude and appearance hide something sinister, wouldn't you agree?"

The Pleiades tilted their head at Albedo's insinuation. Yuri Alpha spoke for them all when she asked,

"You believe he is insincere, Lady Albedo?"

"It's fine that you don't understand, my battle maids. I will enlighten you; this vagrant somehow showing up out of nowhere, finding our hidden location, and impressing our lord and master is highly suspicious. Worse, how he acts so polite and well-mannered seems too good to be true…"

Yuri interrupted, "Forgive me, Lady Albedo, but if this is true - and his true nature is hidden behind his proper behaviour - then what should we do about it?"

Narberal Gamma spoke then, "Would you have us kill him?"

CZ corrected, "That would be ill-advised. Lord Ainz would not wish for us to kill him. His usefulness has yet to be exhausted. Purpose: his knowledge of the New World has yet to be mined completely."

"That is correct, my dear CZ," Albedo affirmed, "But his freedom in the Great Tomb troubles me. I know, and admit, that my actions were deemed unacceptable to have imprisoned him immediately. But that was because of my instincts, and they are hardly ever wrong. The problem was I had imprisoned him before proving him a danger to Nazarick. That is where you come in. Ainz has assigned you six to escort and watch him during his desired tours of the Floors, yes?"

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Then as your overseer I have a job for you. Your job is to find out how much of a perverse, letchers man he is. By doing so, Lord Ainz will see how inappropriate it is for the vagrant to explore our home. He will see that my incarceration of the scholar was correct, and so he will remain so in his appropriate place! Then, we shall learn everything that he knows at our own pace. Understand?"

"Yes, Lady Albedo." They responded.

"Very good. Yuri Alpha, you are the first to escort Lexicon. Test him, and find out the level of depravity this vagrant scholar hides. But no matter what happens, please know I don't make this order lightly. I am putting you at a great risk of your purity. I hope you can forgive me for such a demanding task…" ALbedo wiped her eyes of crocodile tears, sniffing away her "sadness".

"For you to show your genuine concern for our safety, Lady Albedo! It solidifies further our loyalty and devotion to you and Lord Ainz! We will not fail!" Yuri proclaimed, and the other maids saluted in unanimous agreement.

"Then go, my battle maids! For Lord Ainz and Nazarick!"

The battle maids hurried off. Albedo watched the door closed and giggled in excitement. ' _Soon that insufferable intruder will be put where he belongs: a cold, iron cladded cage. Your days are numbed, Lexicon…_ '

Lexicon's quarters…

Lexicon was in the middle of another written report of his jobs in E-Rantel, along with some cursory notes of other matters and events. He was still untrusted to leave his room without an escort, or if Ainz summoned him to meet in person, in which case it'd be more suspicious if he didn't meet the overlord immediately. His only way out for a time was a small golden bell, which would summon one of the Pleiades. When he finished, Lexicon closed his book and leaned back into his chair.

"It's been awhile since I've left my room. I'll ring the bell and see who'll be my escort this time!" Lexicon rang the bell. A moment passed and then two knocks were heard from the door. Lexicon went to his door and opened it. Outside was Yuri Alpha, deputy leader of the Pleiades.

"Hello again, Ms. Alpha. Good to see you, as always."

She bowed her head, "Greetings Mr. Scholar. I will be chaperoning you today. Where would you like to go?"

"I was curious to know if Aura and Mare are around today?"

"They are. Aura and Mare are practicing in the 6th Floor Arena together. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes, I would."

"Follow me then."

Yuri lead Lexicon out of his room and to the 6th Floor. On arrival, they could both hear the twins fighting against their dragon kin warriors in a sparring match. Aura was displaying her high-level acrobatic skills while Mare used his magic to support her. Lexicon was curious as to why Mare never tried exercising his magic more but remembered the chaos and havoc he himself had to deal with before when he first arrived. Yuri approached the twin elves and bowed to them.

"Guardians Aura and Mare, a moment if you can spare one, please?"

Aura and Mare stopped what they were doing and walked to Yuri.

"How's it going, Yuri?" Aura asked.

"Ohayou, Yuri-san!" Mare greeted.

"Greetings to you both. Forgive my interruption, but our guest has grown curious about you both. I believe he wishes to converse with you."

Aura and Mare peered behind Yuri in opposite directions and immediately spotted Lexicon. The scholar smiled and waved to the two, but neither was too keen to see him so soon.

"Hey, bookworm! What do you want this time?"

"Aura, we shouldn't t-talk to him yet…"

"I wanted to see how you two practiced today. We can converse later if that's okay?"

"Well, you can just-!" Aura shouted, but then stopped. An idea popped into her head, followed by a sly grin on her face. She turned to Mare and whispered in her brother's ear.

'Okay, listen to Mare: we're gonna fight him, but we'll make a fool out of him and teach him not to mess with us! I'll take him on, while you sneak your magic in. Use that vine spell you know, got it?'

'O-Okay, nee-chan!'

They broke from their huddle and Aura looked back to Lexicon. She pointed a defiant finger to him and proclaimed, "Alright book-boy! You wanna see how we practice? Then we'll do you one better: you're gonna be our practice dummy; dummy!"

Lexicon shot a brow at her, "Oi! Who're you accusing of being a dummy now?"

"You, dummy! What, are you deaf too? Maybe you're not such a hot-shot scholar as you claim to be?"

"Hmph! Well, if you're going to be so rude about it, then this "practice dummy" won't be playing nice, then!" He mockingly rolled up his sleeve, but Yuri grabbed his arm and shot a glare of disapproval. The scholar looked back to her and said,

"I know what you're thinking, and I assure you it won't get out of hand. I'm not so foolish as to bring actual harm. I promise that I will behave myself, Ms. Alpha. Nothing will go wrong."

"Hmmm… Very well." Yuri let go of his arm and Lexicon approached the twins.

"So Aura, Mare, how do you want to fight?"

"We'll fight with our fists again - and no magic from either of us. Mare doesn't step into the fight, either. You'll be dealing with me, buster!"

"Y-You c-can do it, Onee-chan!"

"I accept those terms. Try to keep your cool this time, won't you?"

Aura huffed at him, and then the fought. As before, they clashed and traded blows to one another. While they were preoccupied, Mare used his magic unseen by the scholar.

'Vines.' He whispered. He tapped the end of his staff onto the ground, and a green glow shined from it. Plant vines wriggled and coiled through the dirt, and traveled beneath the arena floor. Lexicon had taken a step back, but then tripped. He back-flipped onto his feet and stood up. He looked to the floor and caught a glimpse of a green vine sinking back into the ground. He raised a brow and looked to Aura, who stuck her tongue out and pulled down her lower eye lid to mock him.

' _Oh, I see._ ', he thought, ' _You said nothing about Mare using magic, right? Well, you also said nothing about me countering that magic._ ' The scholar put his hand out from behind his back and whispered, 'Discord.' Magical sigils flashed outward in secret. The vines below him stopped, then twisted and turned in random directions. They were no longer after just him now.

"Come now, let's see what you've got!"

Aura charged at the scholar and attempted to jump-kick him, but the vines turned on her from below and tripped her. Her stride was cut short and stumbled through the air, and then fell before Lexicon. The scholar laughed at her fumble of a fall.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-what!?" She exclaimed. She brought herself up off the ground and stepped back, flustered and confused.

"Mare, what the heck? I told you to use the vines on him; not me!"

"I'm-! I'm sorry, Aura! I don't know what happened!"

Aura ignored his apologies and went to fight Lexicon again. Time and time again, the vines tripped her and caused Aura to stumble. The scholar couldn't help but feel but laugh loudly over the mayhem.

' _I can't believe how much entertainment I'm getting out of this! Oh my, though perhaps I should stop now before-_ ' Lexicon's thoughts were cut off when he realized that Yuri Alpha was still there. He sensed her caution and worry rise, and it looked like she didn't like what she saw at all.

"Uh-oh…" Lexicon said out loud.

Yuri saw this as her cue to step in and arrest the scholar for inappropriate behavior. She was not aware of the fact of the twin's own trickery, however; neither was she aware of Lexicon's counter of it. It didn't matter to her now, though, for she already stormed for him.

"Alright, that's enough Lexicon! I suggest you quit while you're a-"

The earth beneath her feet shook with a violent rumble. The arena floor under her heels cracked and busted upward and from it, a hoard of vines wriggled and slithered upward. It tied and twisted around Yuri's waist, arms, legs, and neck. She was held restrained above the ground, with the vines out of control now.

"Kyaaaahhh! What's the meaning of this?" Yuri shouted.

"Mare cut it out already! This is way too much!"

"Wah! I can't stop them. The magic that's making them is all mixed up!"

"This must be what happened when I used my countermagic against your vines, Mare. Unexpected!"

Aura looked at him and pointed, "Hey! We agreed on no magic!"

"Oh? Says the youngling who didn't mention her *magical* sibling that wasn't fighting."

"It's your fault and your magic that made the vines go nuts! You should-!"

Yuri shouted at all three of them, "Please stop arguing and help! These vines… are draining my strength… Ah! Stop moving there!"

"Alright then! Aura, free Yuri from the vines above. Mare, I'll dispel my magic first, and then you dispel yours to remove the vines. Ready?"

"Fine." Aura acquiesced.

"Hai!" Mare affirmed.

Aura leaped upward to Yuri's position while she avoided and slashed away with her whip against the vines that attempted to ensnare her. She was right under Yuri Alpha and cut the vines around her waist and legs. Meanwhile, Lexicon focused his magic on and tried to remove his own spell, but the vines prevented him. Mare stepped in and used a magical shield to aid him in his concentration.

"H-Hurry Mr. Scholar!"

"My thanks, young one! Dispel!" With a wave of his hand Lexicon removed the spell that made the vines act out. Mare was able to do the same and dismissed the vines. Aura was on the last vine that was wrapped around Yuri's neck but cut both it and the neck brace that held her head. She was unable to grab her head and in time, and so Yuri's head fell from above. Before it could hit the ground, her head was caught and saved. Lexicon had jumped in time to catch her head and landed safe and sound, with Yuri's head in his hands. Aura held Yuri's body in her arms when they landed and put the maid back on her feet. The scholar held Yuri out to meet her face-to-face, so to speak.

"My apologies for the sudden daring rescue, my fair battle maid. Looks like this battle nearly made us all, "lose our heads"! Hohohoho!"

Yuri was quiet and unresponsive. Her body shook beside them while Aura and Mare stared at him in disbelief. Aura looked like she was about to throttle him, while Mare appeared embarrassed and flabbergasted. Lexicon felt their strong emotional protests and looked at the twins.

"Huh? What is it; what's the problem? Is everyone alright?"

He looked to Yuri Alpha's head and found that her expression was quite red and flushed. It was as if she was about to confess a deep love to someone, but was conflicted and embarrassed of herself. She shut her eyes and yelled,

"Release me now, please!"

"Wait, what-?"

A sharp spike of pain ran up Lexicon's back. He felt a hard fist planted deep into the side of his back. He shook from the shock of the attack and fell to his knees, caught in a maelstrom of agony in his body.

"Oh, gods… my kidney! Why; why my kidney?"

Yuri's body was swift to take her head back and sprinted back to the twin Dark Elf guardians. She had her back faced to him and refused to turn around. Aura yelled at him despite Lexicon's injury,

"You goddamn pervert! What's wrong with you? You don't do that to a girl you hardly know!"

"W-what? What did I-?"

Mare interrupted, "S-She's a Dullahan! T-their head is their m-most v-v-v-vulnerable! For a stranger to hold it without their permission is like… Like-!"

"It's like you tried to take their purity, you pervert!" Aura finished Mare's sentence with a blunt answer.

The scholar looked over still confused until he heard Aura's answer. Her "Purity"? That could only imply one thing, and the scholar then realized his error.

"Awww, bollocks!"

"We're gonna tell Ainz on you! You're in soooo much trouble, buster!"

"Wait, please!"

Aura stopped her accusations against Lexicon when Yuri Alpha spoke out. Aura and Mare looked to the battle maid deputy in confusion. Was she not angry with him, or was it something else? Yuri Alpha walked over to Lexicon while she stood apart by three feet from him.

"Scholar Lexicon…"

"Y-yes, Ms. Alpha?"

"... Apologize."

"I apologize for what I did to you. I was unaware of how important trust was when it came to holding your head. I meant no disrespect."

"... Then I apologize too, for hurting you like that. You were only doing the right thing and prevented me from getting injured."

Aura protested, "Wait a minute! He can't get off scot-free; he caused the vines to attack us!"

"N-No Aura!" Mare intervened.

"Huh? Why not?"

"B-Because you told me to use my magic! If we had just f-fought fair, then t-the vines wouldn't have b-been a p-p-problem. Mr. Scholar… We're sorry too."

Mare bowed to Lexicon in apology, and though she didn't wish to herself, Aura also gave a reluctant but quick head nod.

"Now then, Mr. Lexicon," Yuri spoke again, "We can consider our apologies made if you return to your room."

"Aye, very well then. Let's not make the situation more awkward. Lead the way."

Yuri escorted Lexicon back to his quarters.

The two returned to Lexicon's room, but before he entered, Lexicon turned to Yuri and said,

"Ms. Alpha… I would like to learn more about your kind."

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yes. I would like for you to explain to me the things that Dullahan hold as important to them."

"Why would you want to learn that now?

"I felt it would be best that I understood the important parts of your race. There is very little known about Dullahans, other than in legends. But legends and myths are partly true with some artistic liberties taken by storytellers. In short, Yuri Alpha, in order to avoid what happened just now, I want to understand you and any boundaries you have; either as a Dullahan, or as a person, too."

Yuri considered his proposition to learn about her kind. It wasn't often people asked, and she didn't talk to anyone in Nazarick about it since it didn't seem important. The idea appealed to her albeit just a little and decided to go along with it.

"Alright. I'll tell you some "dos and don'ts", then. Will that suffice for you?"

"That will do nicely. Please, tell me."

"Well, with the obvious will start then: a Dullahan's head is the most important part of their body. It is removable, and allows us to move about without it, should we choose to put it down. But often we are always with our heads, and vice-versa. Have you heard of the myth of Dullahans never crossing running water? To put it simply: we don't want to lose our head in the current, should we drop them. There isn't anything inherently bad about making contact with rivers, for example…"

"Fascinating! Please, continue."

"The blue choker you see on my neck?" she pointed to it, "That is meant to hold my head in place and save me the trouble of holding it in my arms all day. As for holding it, well… It's as Aura put it. For another person to hold a Dullahan's head means he or she puts the utmost trust in that individual. It is… Well… Like one's… "P-Purity"."

"Ah, yes. I understand, of course. I didn't mean any disrespect, once again."

"I believe you. Despite the accident, you were… gentle. I'm thankful for that."

"Of course! Yuri, I know I am a stranger in strange lands, but I don't wish to cause undue damage. In truth, I would like us to be friends. It is… unlikely, I'm sure, but I would be honored to reach even a shadow of a level of that kind of trust. I want to help Nazarick because I believe Lord Ainz is doing the correct thing. Is there anything else I should know?"

Yuri thought for a moment and then adjusted her glasses. The light gleamed off the lenses in a dynamic way.

"Yes. Can you remove your head like me?"

"What? I… No, can't. I'd likely die if I did."

"Good. Because only I can remove my head. Not even CZ Delta. Understood?"

The scholar was perplexed by how serious she was but nodded his head.

"Good. I believe that will be enough for today. But, should we meet again, and if you have further questions about Dullahans… Then I suppose I can entertain you more. Should you wish, that is?"

"I would be honored, Ms. Alpha. Good day!"

Lexicon went inside and closed his door, and Yuri Alpha went off on her way.

 _Later, at Albedo's office..._

The Pleiades returned to the overseer's office to report after their duties. Albedo knew that it was Yuri who escorted Lexicon today and so requested her to speak first.

"Yuri Alpha, report. What have you learned from watching the scholar?"

Yuri bowed to Albedo before she reported, "I had escorted Lexicon to the 6th Floor arena, where guardians Aura and Mare were practicing. The scholar requested to observe their sparring, but Aura insisted that he spar with them. The scholar agreed, but under Aura's conditions that it would be just herself and him, and fight one-on-one, with no magical assistance used."

"Hmph. How arrogant of that vagrant to think to challenge Nazarick's best. Continue."

"Yes, well, as the battle ensued, I noticed there were vines that attempted to ensnare the ankles of the fighters, keeping them from moving properly-"

"So now the scholar cheats? Despicable, but expected!" Albedo smirked.

"N-no. Please, my lady, allow me to finish?"

"Of course my child! Go on."

"The vines had grown out of control and ensnared me in their grip. Aura, Mare, and Lexicon worked to free me. But when Aura removed the vines around my neck, she accidentally unlocked my choker, and caused my head to fall."

"Were you hurt? Did that scholar tried to harm you…?" Albedo's eyes glowed with deadly intent, but Yuri corrected her assumptions with,

"Actually, he caught my head in his hands."

Everyone gasped and looked at Yuri, who then blushed a little from her admittance. Albedo stood from her chair in triumph.

' _Got you, you little blonde shit-stain!_ '

"However…!" Yuri added.

"However?"

"He was unaware of the customs of Dullahan. My kind is a rarity in the New World, it seems, or as he had told me before returning to his room. He had apologized after I reclaimed my head from him. Also, to be fair, he was not at fault for the vines. Mare admitted he and his sister's attempt to throw the scholar off, but Lexicon countered the spell, which made them go wild."

"Yuri-nee? Are you sure he wasn't trying to fondle your ears?" Lupusregina Beta questioned. The other maids also inquired,

"Did that maggot not shame you with his invasion of your space?"

"Uwaaah~. You are not upset with him?"

"N-No. It was unexpected, to say the least, but… I'm sorry. I don't believe his previous actions today showed signs of any illicit intent, Lady Albedo. Forgive me for my failure." She bowed again to Albedo, who then sat back down and frowned.

"It's fine, Yuri. You did your best." But in the back of her mind, she thought, ' _This man is craftier than he lets on. I suppose I'll have the other battle maids try. There's still time, though. I'll be patient for when he inevitably shows his true colors._ '

"Battle maids! Your mission is not done, yet. I still do not trust this scholar to be without inappropriate thoughts and intentions. The next battle maid in line to be his escort will watch his movements carefully and strike when sure. Understood?"

"Yes!" They answered in unison.

"Very good."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Scholar and the Gamma**

Albedo wasn't pleased that the scholar managed to slip away from persecution due to Yuri Alpha's testimony for him. No human could ever dream to touch the head or hand of her battle maids, and yet Lexicon not only endangered her with his tricks but was even brazen enough to cup her entire severed head. Either Yuri may have been too lenient on him, or the scholar tricked her to believe it was all an accident. Regardless, she still lacked proof to condemn Lexicon. She would need to try again with a different battle maid.

If Yuri was too soft, then perhaps Narberal - her closest battle maid - would be tougher in her scrutiny and observation. After all, she pointed out to Lord Ainz of Lexicon's unique abilities; to use skills of _other_ classes. He claimed to be a sorcerer, but no sorcerer - and not even Lord Ainz - could fight without some kind of magical ability. Yet again, the scholar defies all conventional logic. Lexicon irked Albedo like an itch she couldn't scratch, and he was a real prickly thorn in her side. So, she called Narberal personally before the others to her office. Just as expected Narberal arrived with capital punctuation.

"Welcome, Narberal Gamma." Albedo greeted.

"My Lady Albedo. What do you require of me?" She curtsied and stood at attention to the overseer.

"The investigation into the scholar's inappropriate behavior is still on-going, but I want you to be his escort. Whoever is assigned to him today will switch with you, by my orders."

"I understand, Lady Albedo. Shall I castrate him and roast his manhood over a fire if he shows signs of lewd behavior?"

"Oh, not yet. As wonderful as that sounds, especially with soy sauce, we need to apprehend him first. Of course, without evidence to this, Lord Ainz would be displeased. We cannot have that, can we…?"

"No m'am! I would slay myself before shaming our lord!"

"Very good! Now, go tell your sister who is next what I've told you. Watch him like a hawk, and bring him down, alive, when he does slip up. That is all."

"Yes, my Lady." Narberal curtsied again and turned to leave the office. Next stop: Lexicon's quarters.

 _Lexicon's quarters_

"Well, yesterday was quite "unusual"…" Lexicon sighed as he wrote his notes on the next project he had planned. It involved more combinations of spells and schools of magic. He intended to pitch them to Lord Ainz, and perhaps be granted a time of day to experiment with them. Despite how accommodated his room-and-board was, he wasn't used to long days of "house-arrest" while not at work on some alchemical concoction, or applied arcane spell theories and incantation theses. He was so bored that he wrote two volumes on the ethics of the use of blood magic, and read them twice over each for spelling and grammar errors. But alas, those plans would have to wait for another day. Perhaps he needed to get out of his room for a while? He intended to avoid an early send-back due to yesterday's "embarrassment". On the positive side, he learned more about Dullahans than before. He hoped that he could speak with Yuri Alpha again.

Yuri may not be the only one Lexicon would have to apologize to. He thought of Envy the Evil Demon Lord on the 7th floor. She was responsible for his confirmation of the existence of Players, but he had delved into her memories without her permission. It was time to make amends, or at least do the polite thing and request her pardon. He rang his little golden bell, and right on schedule, the door was knocked upon. He opened the door to see,

"Greetings, Narberal Gamma! How are you today?"

"Fine. What do you want, fishfly?"

"I see my book is serving you well. What I want is to be escorted to the 7th Floor, please."

"Lord Demiurge is not present for more inquiries."

"Oh no, not him. As much of a pleasure as it is to share a drink with Nazarick's devilish defense expert, I actually wish to speak with Lady Envy of the Evil Demon Lords."

She squinted at the scholar with suspicion, "Why…?"

"Well, you see, I want to apologize personally to her. I only learned for sure of the existence of Supreme Beings through her memories. Alas, it was in a less than polite manner. I wish to make things right between us. It's the most moral thing to do."

"Fine then. Follow me - and _no_ wandering off. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good." With that, the battle maid took the scholar to the 7th Floor

 _7th Floor Lava Zone_

The battle maid and scholar entered the 7th Floor with its constant flow of molten rock and eruptive volcanoes, as well as the ash that blots the sky roof that looked over the hellscape; an ever appropriate geography of the demons that inhabit it. Narberal Gamma and Lexicon entered an open and stable space for the meeting that Lexicon intended to have with one of the Seven Deadly Sins demon lords. She gestured Lexicon to stay where he was and walked six paces ahead. She bowed to what appeared to be no one and spoke out,

"Great Evil Demon Lords of the 7th Floor, servants to the venerable Lord Demiurge, and protectors of Nazarick. I, Narberal Gamma, beckon you to come. The guest, Lexicon, the vagrant scholar, seeks an audience with Lady Envy. If you believe this mortal to be worthy of your time, then we humbly await your presence…"

Within a short moment of her sentence's end, Envy, Avarice, and Wrath appeared before Narberal. They looked down at her and then to Lexicon, who which smiled and waved in greetings before he bowed to them as well. Envy was the first to speak to Narberal, albeit in a hushed and slow whisper. The raven like female leaned toward Narberal and asked,

"What… Does the… intruder… want…. From…. Meeeeee…?"

"The water flea insists that he must apologize for something he has done to you. If you desire it," Narberal cracked her knuckles, "then I am more than willing and ready to burn him alive as an example."

The raven-headed demonic woman cocked her head to the side in consideration, but declined the offer, "No…. thank you…. I… will hear him…. Out."

"As you wish." Narberal bowed to Envy and stepped aside The dusky black woman walked to Lexicon, her hips swayed back and forth as would any dark temptation to the naive and unprepared. The scholar appeared oblivious to such sultry movements while he watched her come near him. She stopped before the scholar and asked him,

"You wish… to… make amends….. Scholar….?"

"I do, Lady Envy."

"Why…..?"

"Because I delved into your memories without your permission. It was not my intention to learn of your creator, and in extension the existence of the Supreme Beings of Nazarick, in such a manner. I want to learn that after earning the trust of your master, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown."

Lady Envy remained quiet while waiting for anything else Lexicon needed to say. When she was certain that he was done, she then asked, "What… would you… do… to amend… your offense…?"

"That depends on what would you have me do that would be appropriate as compensation?"

'How about testicular castration?' Narberal whispered under her breath. Avarice and Wrath didn't seem to notice or care if they heard her. She continued in her mind,

' _This is all pointless and futile. I'm sure Lady Envy will desire to lash him before her brethren. It would not be the kind of punishment my Lady Albedo would want exactly, but it would be a start._ '

The ebony bodyguard of Demiurge strutted closer to Lexicon and leaned forward to look at him closer. She finally spoke, "Can… you… share… your… memories…..?"

Lexicon blinked in surprise by her request, "Share _my_ memories with you, you mean?"

"Yes… Who… made you…?"

"Oh… Oh, hohoho! Well, I can't say I was made by gods, for sure…. I suppose it would only be fair, however."

"It is… alright…. I was… curious…"

"No, no. I understand. I can share my memories of my mother - my "creator"if you want to?"

"I…. wish… to know…. Please….?"

"As you wish. I only ask that you allow me to hold your hand, Lady Envy."

Narberal stepped in before they could act, "One moment! Evil Lord Envy, Lexicon is a blatant trickster and spinner of words and rhetoric. As his designated Battle Maid to watch him, I don't believe this would be safe for you. Who knows what else he could learn behind our backs…"

Envy looked to Narberal and then back to Lexicon and inquired, "Is…. this…. True….. Scholar….?"

Lexicon furrowed his brow in annoyance by the war wizard's paranoia over his true intentions, but set the record straight to everyone present,

"Let me be clear: I have absolutely _no_ intentions that are subversive, insidious, or are disingenuous. I really do wish to make things right with Lady Envy," he looked to Envy herself, "It was thanks to you that my doubts were washed away by the sight of a true supreme being. So, if I was granted the boon of beholding such a being, then it is only fair that you learn of my maker, so to speak. I cannot say that their splendor would equal Lord Ulbert Alain Odle's, however; but it is the best I can do."

"I… understand…. Narberal…. I wish for this… to happen… I… trust him…"

"As you wish, my Lady…"

Lexicon and Envy joined hands, at last, both removed their gloves before the made physical contact. Nothing happened for the first minute until Envy suddenly blushed. Narberal took offense to this sudden abashment by the demon and yanked Lexicon away, which caused him to convulse in shock from the sudden strong-arming.

"Whoawaitwhatthehell-!?"

"That is enough! I'm taking you back now!"

"I haven't done anything-! Ow! My hair! Stop dragging me, gods damn it!"

As the scholar was apprehended roughly by Narberal Gamma, Envy's brothers, Wrath and Avarice, tended to their demonic sibling.

"Envy? What has that scholar done to you?"

"I saw…. His creator…. His "mother"..."

"And…?"

"... I'm sorry…. I couldn't….. She was…. So beautiful…! He looks….. Just like her….! I'm…. sorry…"

"Sorry for what, Envy?"

The three demons stood at attention when their leader, Lord Demiurge, appeared. His usual poker face was still steady and calm, but his pitch denoted interest.

 _Meanwhile, at the Arena..._

Narberal was busy in her aggressive escort of Lexicon back to his room, her brow clenched down hard on her face.

"It's finally time that you get punished for real, vagrant scholar!"

"What the-? Oh, that is it!"

Lexicon broke away from Narberal's grasp and got back on his feet and fixed his hair. He pointed a sharp finger at the angry magic caster,

"I am fed up with these baseless accusations and pointless persecutions, Narberal Gamma! I did nothing wrong back there. I asked explicitly for Lady Envy's consent, and she granted me it. All I did was share my memories with her, and that is all!"

"Liar! You showed her something perverted and tainted her pure, virgin thoughts! I saw her blush, maggot!"

"First: there was zero lewd thoughts given or received, period; and second: I can't help how a person reacts to their memories or my own for that matter. This is getting old, and you're just as flighty as the firefly that you-!"

He was cut off by a fireball that passed over his head. The top of his hood was set on fire, but he just stared Narberal down for her act of aggression. He put it out all while both man and woman glared at one another.

"Huh… All it takes is a bit of your own medicine to set you off then? I'll keep that in mind."

"No more mercy. Ainz-sama, may you forgive me, for I must discipline this chatty little water flea. You're going to experience pain, unlike anything you've ever felt."

"Oh, really? Well, and here I thought you were a bigger pain in the ass than a munchy, sharp-toothed tick. I guess you're just an even bigger, angrier tick, aye?"

Whatever line there was in the sand, the scholar had crossed over it by a mile, because Narberal went on the offensive within a heartbeat.

"Brilliant lighting!"

The arc of electrical charge flew through the air between them and aimed for the scholar, but Lexicon planted his feet in the ground and countered,

"Conduit!"

The bolt struck his body but dissipated at the same time, the charge of the attack dispersed into the dirt floor. He retaliated with another spell through extended arms and open palms, "Concussive Canon!"

The focused force of kinetic energy collided against the war wizard and pushed her back. She appeared unfazed, however; she huffed at him disappointed and drew her staff out.

"Is that your best? For your sake it better not. The Guardians held back only by His orders. But he never ordered the Pleiades to restrain themselves…"

"Oh, I'm sure you're going to revel in my "defeat", assuming an angry dung beetle, content with throwing useless shit-talk at me, is any stronger?"

"Insolent caterpillar! I will end you for that!"

"Try me, you huffy horse fly!"

Magical spells, projectiles and even swings and swipes of their weapons clanged and clashed against each other. It was an all-out magical duel that shook the ground, electrified the air, and made the temperature rise with elemental force and fury from their long list of magic spells. Although this duel was anything but authorized by the Sorcerer King Himself, it was a moot point for the opponents. The battle would come to an explosive end, however.

As they fought with almost every spell conceivable thrown at each other, both managed to avoid running out of curses and bug-related nicknames.

"Promiscuous flea!" yelled Narberal.

"Assumptions fly!" rebuked Lexicon.

"Arrogant louse!"

"Bloody annoying earwig!"

"Lecherous cicada!"

"Busy-body firefly!"

"How dare you! That. Is. It! I'm ending this foolishness _now,"_ Narberal lined her staff up to the scholar and shouted another spell, "Mercury Pike!" From the tip of her staff came forth a liquid-like metal substance that formed into a sharp point on the end. She dashed forward at Lexicon. He attempted to block, but she parried his staff away and forced him to stop the metal pike with his bare hand. The sharp end punctured his hand and caused blood to flow out. He was forced to take a knee before her as she pushed harder into his palm.

"Surrender now, or I will drag your bloody hide back to your room to recover!"

"Grrrr!" Lexicon grunted, but retorted back, "Sure, if you can! But before I do anything else, allow me to show you a new spell I've created; in your honor of _you_ , no less!"

"What are you-?"

"Dust Cloud!" Lexicon shouted again, and, after, lifted his bent leg's foot up and stomp on the dirt floor of the arena. An explosion of sand and debris exploded upward and outward and obscured the center of the arena. Narberal was forced back from the surprise distraction and wiped the sand in her eyes. She gritted her teeth in anger while she kept her guard up.

"Hiding won't save you! Show yourself and accept your defeat, cowardly phasmatodea!"

Silence. No words or insults were spoken from her opponent. She searched deep through the dust for any signs of movement or sound, ready to retaliate. Hurried footsteps could be heard around the battle maid, but Narberal kept her focus. She would not strike without seeing the glint of cockiness in Lexicon's eyes first.

Then, from the left side, the scholar's shape became clearer the closer he ran toward Narberal. She waited for him to get close enough since it didn't sound like he intended to just stop in his tracks. The mercurial metal point that was still on her staff morphed into a crescent blade; she was ready to dismember him, if necessary. She'll call in Lupusregina later to clean him up before he would be punished for his insubordination and misbehavior. Lexicon sprinted to Narberal, closer, and closer he ran to her, until,

"Got you!"

Narberal swung her staff in a horizontal slash at Lexicon, but then he leaned back and slid right both under the morphing metal and between her legs, with just his hood to have taken the blow, as it hung on the sharp blade's tip! The dust settled to the floor of the arena, and the area was clear of sandy obscurity. There was silence between them, and Narberal did not move. That was until she started to shiver. Her hand clenched her staff so hard that it would have surely bent from the mighty grip of the woman's hand. Her cheeks were flushed beat red, and it looked like she was about to cry, until she stared back at Lexicon with daggers and murderous intent.

Lexicon had his back turned from her for a long moment until he turned around at last. His expression was that of a very guilty man convicted of a very indecent crime. His ears were so red that they looked like they would catch fire. He scratched his temple in apologetic shame and pleasure and stammered,

"Wh-whoops! Ah, hehehehe~! Saw something I shouldn't have! If I, uh, maybe honest: you have fair and refined tastes… Ahem!"

"YOU. ARE. DEAD!" Narberal bent her knees forward, with the intention to leap and behead the (un)lucky scholar, but then stopped. Not by choice, however; her leg was stuck in place. In fact, her entire body seemed to hold her back against her will. Try as she might to break free, she did not budge. She was now paralyzed from the hips down.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it looks like you suffered an unfortunate leg cramp. Maybe you should have had your "palm red" today before running?"

Narberal wasn't sure what he implied until she looked down on her leg. On it was a blood red sigil drawn on her ankle. It glowed with great brightness and effectiveness and was responsible for her legs being bind.

"Release me, now…"

"No. Not until you surrender and apologize for that attack on me."

"You couldn't make me, and so you dig your own grave, scholar."

"Well then… I suppose now is a good time as any to show you the spell I made with you as inspiration. Let me show you what that is, exactly."

Lexicon clapped his hands together and then opened them up to the air. From his blood ascended and spread out little balls of lights, like fireflies in the air. They surrounded the inner ring of the arena and kept their positions when all orbs were released.

"A new spell then?" Narberal asked, unimpressed.

"Aye. I can tell you for certain that the effects it leaves will be quite spectacular; assuming you can take the damage that's to come."

"You'd be willing to harm yourself in order get me to submit to you?"

"Unlike most sorcerers, minus Lord Ainz, I can take as much as I can give for victory: either in a debate or in a battle."

"Are you mad?"

"Fortune favors the foolish and bold, fair lighting bug. The question isn't 'am I crazy enough to do it?'. The real question is this, 'Are you able to take as much as you can give yourself?' I mean it; this isn't your average light show. Last chance to apologize…"

"Do your worst, worm."

"... Sigh."

Lexicon's index fingers and thumbs glowed into a hot white light, and held them against finger and thumb, ready to snap them together. He breathed in and shouted,

"Firefly Fireworks!"

The orbs of light expanded and violently exploded. The entire inner ring of the Colosseum was engulfed by explosions of light. The force of the consecutive, individual blasts of energy was enough to shake the floor of the arena as an earthquake would. The explosions subsided and left the dust to settle once again. From the aftermath came the scholar, his clothes ruined and tarnished from the indiscriminate blasts of energy. If nothing else, Lexicon was a man of his word, albeit to the extreme. He limped across the arena and looked for signs of Narberal Gamma, and soon enough spotted her. It appeared she had taken considerable damage as well and was on her knees; her body struggled to stand up.

"It's over. Just get it over with the apology already, Narberal Gamma, and-"

Before he could finish, he felt the hard, metal end of Narberal's staff plant itself between his legs. Lexicon's eyelid twitched from the sudden sharp pain below his belt and crumpled over. In a high-pitched voice, he protested,

"That was… not… fair!"

"Your attack was considerable in strength, but I will never surrender to the likes of you! You insufferable, indecent, lecherous, perverted, lewd, abominable, two-faced-!"

"D-Doppelganger?" Lexicon interrupted.

When all was clear from the debris and dust, the scholar beheld the true face of the war wizard battle maid. Instead of her sharp, intense, blue eyes and porcelain skin was instead three black dots; two for eyes, and one for a mouth.

"Wait, how do you know what I am?"

"Your face! It changed."

"What do mean it changed?"

Narberal felt her face and realized the scholar spoke true. Worse, it was her "true" face, and out of all the people that could have bared witness to it, it was him. She fell to her knees and covered her face in shame. It must have been something in his ear because after Lexicon recovered from the attack on his nether regions, he swore he heard beneath Narberal whimper in her hands.

"Ah, hell. Not again with this scenario. Narberal, I didn't mean to-"

"What. is. the. meaning. of. this?"

The air behind his back froze, along with Lexicon's spine from the chill that bolted upward along it. He recognized that deep, authoritative voice of one particular insectoid. It was none other than the master of frost and Bushido, himself. The Guardian of the 5th Floor: Cocytus. He looked down on the scholar and then to Narberal, and noticed that they were badly damaged, with the war wizard crouched in embarrassment.

"I felt the rumblings of battle occur but remembered that Aura and Mare weren't within Nazarick today. Which meant someone else was fighting here. Of all the thing to have discovered within the 6th Floor's colosseum, I did not think to see you two after an unauthorized duel. One of you better explain this to me…"

The frost bug-man spotted Narberal's true face beneath her hands, surveyed the battlefield, and then back to Lexicon. Jets of frozen air fumed out from his mandibles as he nodded in affirmation,

"No. I think I understand what has happened, but to be sure of my suspicions, I must know the truth. Narberal?"

"Yes…" She finally stood up from her knees and morphed her face back to her original look, "Lord Cocytus… Lexicon and I had dueled one another… and… he won. I have no excuse for my defeat."

"She also got a cheap shot in, what with hitting my- Doh!"

"Silence, bug!" she kicked him in the shin to stop him from finishing his sentence.

"Both of you, silence!" Cocytus was curt and firm with his words. He had more to say, and would not be interrupted. "This is a serious matter. Do you realize what this means for the two of you?"

"That we will be punished… mostly me, I'm guessing; regardless of it being just or not." Lexicon muttered.

"Narberal says that you defeated her. Is this not true, Lexicon?"

"Well, I can't say she didn't put up a fight. For the record: she struck first. But yes, I will say that I claimed victory."

"And did you see her true face, too?"

"Not… intentionally, no. But to answer your question correctly: I did see her true face, yes."

"Hmmm. Then there is no choice then. Narberal, you know what must be done."

"It was never my intention or desire, Cocytus-sama, but I will honor the code. I would not shame either my creator or you, too."

"So, is this the part where I'm tortured for my act of self-defense, then?"

Cocytus summed his weapons to his hands but left his lower limbs free of weapons. He loomed over the both of them, with Narberal at Lexicon's side. His compact eyes bared down on the scholar, and then said,

"Lexicon; vagrant scholar of Nazarick…"

"Gulp… Y-Yes, Lord Cocytus."

"You have defeated Narberal Gamma, Battle Maid of the Pleiades, and daughter of the Supreme Being Nishiki Enrai-sama. By the code of honor of our respectful clans, and our people…" He raised the weapons he held his head, crossed them together, the sound of metal sliding against metal, and shined in the light. But then, as Lexicon clenched his eyes shut for the impending blow, he felt his left hand guided by the icy samurai to the changeling's hand, clasped together. The Guardian shouted with gusto,

"You two are now bonded! Rejoice, for your destinies are now intertwined; linked together by the crimson thread of fate through honorable battle!"

"Wait, what the heck is happening?!"

"We're getting married, you dullard. Some intelligent man you turned out to be…"

Dumbstruck, confused, flabbergasted, stupefied; such words were thrown together to form the bewildered and horrified face of Lexicon after he heard the stark answer by Narberal.

"WHAT!?"

"Narberal Gamma, it is a good day to be the first of your sisters to be married, and at such a ripe age, too. The fact that such a skinny, scrawny, and chatty man that Lexicon is, has proven his worth to you, shows that this world has great plans for you. Surely he will be a proper husband to you, and your future children will carry on your strength and power, both. More so, I will be an uncle of both Ainz's progenies and your offspring! I will personally see preparations, and seek the blessings of Lord Ainz."

"It can't be helped. Be a useful husband, for my sake, bookworm."

"Wait, no, stop, time out!" Lexicon yanked his hand away from Narberal, "This is… This is absolutely absurd! This wasn't a sanctioned duel or even a wedding proposition! I wasn't trying to earn your hand, Narberal!"

"You think this is something I want? Guess what: I don't! But unlike you, I have an actual code of honor. Maybe if you asked about it first, you would have been smart enough not to challenge me."

"Don't you dare twist the story, woman! Out of all the people to propose to, you're the last person I'd ask to marry! Also, a duel does not constitute wedding conditions, damn it! You don't kick the ass out of the man or woman you want to spend your life with! You have to both WANT this to happen!"

"Such marriages based on words alone are hollow, scholar. Take this as a sign of truth; that the simple but honest life of warriors, in rivalry and matrimony, have more honesty than anything. You wouldn't think to defy this wonderful day… would you?"

The tone in Cocytus' voice grew deathly serious. This was shot-gun wedding that he had no desire for Lexicon to escape from. The scholar broke into a cold sweat as he felt the doom of early marriage over his head.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not like this! Somebody help me! I didn't come out of my room for this madness!"

"Calm yourself, scholar."

From the entrance of the arena came the dashing, dapper, and refined demon, Demiurge. Behind him was his bodyguards from before. As always, he stood and appeared in control of the situation. Demiurge continued,

"What's going on here, Cocytus-san?"

"Ah, Demiurge-san! You came at a spectacular time. Lexicon and Narberal have completed their bout, with Lexicon as the victor. By the code of honor, Narberal Gamma and he shall wed. I plan on preparing the wedding after we have them cleaned up."

"Ah… interesting. Cocytus, may I speak with you about that, please? In private, if I may?"

"Hm. Very well. Lead on, Demiurge."

The two walked off and left the maid, the scholar, and the demon bodyguards behind. The raven-haired demon lord, Envy, was the first to speak,

"There was… a commotion… here… yes?"

"Yeah, that's putting it lightly." Lexicon answered.

"Why…?" Envy inquired again.

"Because," answered Narberal, "Lexicon had caused you to blush. I intended to toss him into his room, where he belonged. He retaliated, and then we fought."

"Again, you attacked first."

"You should keep your flapping mouth sealed, maggot!"

"Oh... Yes… It was… not… his fault."

"Surely you need not show pity to this meal worm, my Lady!"

"You… were… mistaken… Narberal Gamma. Lexicon's… "mother"... was the reason…"

Narberal and Lexicon looked confused at Envy's explanation, but kept quiet to hear more, "I saw… her face… it was… breathtaking! I could not… help it. He… is…. innocent….

"I… I… Sigh, damn it." Narberal shook her head, the feeling of utter defeat held her head low from the sheer weight of her reckless aggression. Lexicon chuckled in tired amusement from the revelation.

"Ah… Well, my mother was quite beautiful, for a simple woman."

"She appeared… Angelic….. It hurt…. The light…. But it was…. Nice to…. See her…. You loved her."

Lexicon looked up the demon shocked by her words. He turned away from her gaze, "Aye… with all of my heart... Ahem! Pardon me, but there's something in my eye."

He wiped his eyelids of the moisture in them, and when he finished, Demiurge and Cocytus returned. The insect man appeared less thrilled than before but was also more relaxed. Demiurge, as ever, maintained his business like stature and golden smile, and said,

"Lexicon, Narberal, I am saddened to inform you that your wedding will not be happening any time soon."

"Huh?" Narberal and Lexicon said in unison.

"Due to the snafu of your "vows", let's call them, we can't actually commit your wedding to legal binding records. For without the presence of Supreme Being an official witness, it would be as if there was no battle at all. Thus, your wedding is null-and-void. Much to my dismay, Cocytus-sama." He said this, but it didn't seem like he was choked up about it. Cocytus nodded in understanding.

"Yes. My excitement got ahead of me again. Perhaps their bond was not meant to be. I'll return to my training on the 5th Floor. We will not speak of this, all of you. This is unimportant to Lord Ainz. Farewell."

"I'll wait for you at the exit portal from the arena, scholar. We're going back to your room, and you're going to stay in there for the day. Got it?"

"No objections from me, Ms. Gamma."

"Good." Narberal walked off. Lexicon turned to Demiurge and bowed before him in gratitude. "You can't imagine the level of thankfulness I have for you right now, Master Demiurge! That whole debacle would have lead to my demise, for certain!"

"I accept your gratitude. Besides, it wouldn't have been worth all the trouble if a guest of Nazarick suddenly married one of our prized and beloved battle maids, now would it?"

"No, it would not. Not Narberal herself, especially. I should get going, though."

"Before you go, I have one more thing to say, scholar…"

"Oh, yes? What is it?"

Demiurge leaned in, the air of killing intent arose around the demon. The sweat from Lexicon's brow returned, familiar with this disposition as from the bar, on the lower floors.

"Try to refrain from picking needless fights with members of Nazarick, again. Before, when you first arrived, we were all ordered to hold back from eliminating you. We can, and will, kill you if necessary. I'm sure you didn't mean to cause trouble. More likely there was another misunderstanding. A common thing among you and others, no? But you have little room for error in Nazarick, and there is only so much mercy that can be given to an outsider. Understood?"

"W-With clarity, Master Demiurge."

"Excellent. That is all."

 _After, back at Lexicon's room…_

The walk back to the scholar's room was uncomfortably quiet. Neither Lexicon nor Narberal dared to look at each other. Lexicon still looked as if a ghost had surprised him twice, while Narberal maintained her stoic appearance. But the real issue was that now with his hood damaged, Lexicon could feel Narberal's emotions with clarity and intensity. She was angry, embarrassed, confused, afraid, and so on and so forth. Her exposure to so many stimuli overloaded her emotional spectrum, which made Lexicon's gut nauseous. They stopped at his door with Lexicon in front of it, and Narberal about to turn and leave, when,

"Wait… wait, please. This can't end like this, Narberal Gamma."

"It has already been decided. We're not getting married, and that's all there is to it. You got lucky, is all."

"That's not it. You don't need to say anything if you want-"

"I really don't. Goodbye." She stepped forward but then was cut off by Lexicon.

"No, I mean I know how you feel right now and I don't want to leave you with so much stress on your shoulders."

"I'm fine!"

"You're not fine, Narberal."

"Sigh… What do you want from me, bookworm?"

"I want you to know that I am sincerely, and extremely, sorry. Again. Look, the context has never been something that came to us easily. I'm usually found in questionable situations without someone around to understand, and you're often decisive with your decisions."

"What's your point then?"

"Let's talk things out before we use our fists, Narberal. There are times where you can't rely on what you've been told, or what you see off the bat. Nothing, nor anyone, is so simple that they can be read with a glance. I would be misguided to think that you were just some warrior in maid attire. You are much more than that!"

"I am a battle maid. That's all that matters to me."

"Oi vay, take the bloody compliment, won't you? You can at least agree with me that this relationship of ours doesn't help when we're at each other's throats. I don't want you to get along with me just because you were ordered to. I want us to get along because we BOTH want to. We don't need some wedding rites or ceremony to do that. Do you understand what I mean."

Narberal was close to an objection again, but this time decided differently. She breathed out the stress and tension in her body and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll say I do. Fine then, scholar. What can be done about this?"

"Let's start from the beginning. Pretend we just met. I'm Lexicon, and you're Narberal Gamma. But, I'm not a scholar, and you're not a battle maid. It's just us, and our words."

"Fine… Hello, Lexicon-san… how are… you?"

"Hello, Ms. Gamma! I'm well, and how are you?"

"Ummm… Fine. Are we done yet?"

"Come now…" Lexicon raised a brow at her with some disappointment. She rolled her eyes at him and relented.

"Ugh. Fine, already!

The two finally spoke freely with one another. Question after question, answer after answer, the two learned more about one another. Some poor jokes were made, while some laughter escaped once or twice. The emotional air around them calmed down, almost to the point where they could relax. But time soon ran out, and their conversation concluded,

"... and that's why I can't teleport for shite!"

"Those chickens probably thought you were a giant fox."

"Well, I can be quite crafty, hohohoho!"

"Sure. Well, it's about time I left… Listen, scholar?"

"Aye?"

"I… I am… Not as upset with you as before. I'm still watching you, though. One slip up, and that's that. Also… I always make my reports. Keep that in mind."

Lexicon understood her and nodded. He bowed her head to him and opened his door, but before he entered his room, he said one last thing,

"It was quite the blessing to see your true face. It belies an emotional honesty that I've never seen of a Doppelganger of your caliber. You are a worthy servant of Nazarick, Narberal Gamma. May you never have to claim your life to reclaim your honor. It would be tragic if you passed. Good night."

 _Later, Overseer's office…_

The battle maids six stood before their overseer, Albedo, who wrote on a piece of paper; a contract for one of the nobles, but she couldn't care less. She had other, more personal priorities to handle.

"Welcome, my Pleiades. I trust your chores have been completed?"

"Yes, Albedo-sama!" All but one exclaimed their report to her. Narberal remained silent. Albedo looked to her and addressed the war wizard,

"Narberal-chan~! I am sure you have nothing but good things to tell me? Your silence must mean you await leave to express your heart! Thus, I give you leave. Tell me, what have you learned from the scholar's actions…?"

' _This time, he'll be good as gone!_ ' Albedo added internally.

"Yes, Albedo-sama. Well, you see, Lexicon requested to meet with Envy-sama today because he wanted to extend an apology to her."

"Huh?" Entoma interrupted, "How come?"

"Unexpected, indeed." Yuri added.

"Hush, my maids. Let her continue…" said Albedo.

"I escorted him to the 7th Floor lava area and requested Envy-sama's presence. As asked, she then answered, with Avarice and Wrath at her side. Lexicon approached her and proposed he make amends for his actions against her."

"What were those actions, exactly, Narberal-chan?"

"From what I've heard him say, Lexicon made physical contact with Envy-sama, and then saw her memories of Ulbert-sama, Supreme Being of Nazarick."

"Whoooa! That's amazing! He can do that?" Lupusregina was honestly fascinated by the notion, but Albedo felt otherwise.

' _Tch. We don't need such invasiveness in this great tomb city, for sure. Next, he'll try to use our memories to get close to us, before making off like the bandit that he is!_ '

"What else, Narberal?"

"Well, with Envy-sama's consent, she and he held hands once again. In exchange for seeing her creator's face, which is Ulbert-sama, Lexicon would let her see his creator's face."

"Huuuuh? So, does that mean Lexicon is actually… a Guardian, too?"

"Nonsense, my precious Solution. The vagrant was more than likely referring to his mortal parents. I suppose he thought it polite to use terms that made actual sense here, in Nazarick. There is simply no way he could actually rival anyone here; much less Narberal and her magic!"

Narberal winced at Albedo's praise. She cleared her throat and went on to explain, "Yes, well, when the two held hands, nothing had occurred between them. Then, suddenly, Envy-sama blushed before all of us…"

"Wait, but why?" Yuri questioned, visibly concerned.

"Oh, oh, oh! I bet it was something really naughty like maybe he made Envy-sama see Ulbert naked!" Lupusregina's guess made everyone cringe, "What?"

".. Putting that aside, I dragged him out of the 7th Floor and into the 6th Floor to scold him. He broke away from my grasp, we exchanged insults to each other, and then we fought."

' _Oh, striking a maid of Nazarick, vagrant? How expectedly under-handed of you. Good! One more foot in the grave for you, then._ '

"We had used several spells, and exchange many, many, many insults to one another the battle ended… with Lexicon as… the victor."

"I'm sorry, Narberal-chan, I must have had something in my ear. I thought I heard something completely impossible. Could you repeat what you just said to me, please?"

"It is with great shame and admittance to you, my Lady, that I was unofficially defeated by Lexicon; scholar of Nazarick."

Her sisters gasped at the fact that their most driven and stoic member of their team had lost to a stranger. Albedo's eyes glowed like brimstones, the pen in her hand snapped in two. She was about to grab her black scepter from her drawer and march on over to Lexicon's room, and blast him through the earth, and out of Nazarick. But then she stopped herself and remembered the word "unofficially".

"Narberal," Albedo asked, "elaborate on what transpired in the battle. What was it exactly that allowed this fluke to happen?"

"Lexicon was able to use his blood magic to a great effect against me. He even went so far as to take the brunt of his own spell attack to win. I admit it was… admirable, if brash. And… I am embarrassed to say… but he saw my "true face"..."

"... I see." Albedo said plainly.

"I understand how you must feel, Narberal." Yuri consoled her proud sibling. Narberal continued,

"By the code of honor shared between Lords Warrior Takemikazuchi, and Nishikienrai: who ever would best a warrior maiden, such as me, in combat would earn my hand. Though he meant well, Lord Cocytus had began the bonding between us. The scholar objected to this, but before we could continue, Lord Demiurge came. He and Lord Cocytus discussed in private, and came to the conclusion that because our battle and marriage was not sanctioned nor monitored by a Supreme Being, that all that transpired was null-and-void."

"Hmmm, it is good that Demiurge-san was quick and decisive in preventing such a horrible crisis from occurring. Truly a waste it would be if some fool like Lexicon would become your husband. Good thinking on Demiurge's part!"

"Yes, Albedo-sama."

"Then all there is left to do is punish the scholar for disgracing your beautiful face with his filthy eyes, and-!"

"W-Wait!"

"Huh? What's the problem?"

"There is… another confession I must make. Lexicon did not instigate the battle. I struck first. My assumptions of Envy's reaction from before was wrong. She was impressed by the memories of Lexicon." She bowed to a ninety degree angle before the overseer of Nazarick, "I have no excuse for my mistakes, Albedo-sama! I am deeply sorry!"

"... Sigh." Albedo wasn't really disappointed with Narberal. Not really. She was more frustrated that the scholar, yet again, slipped past any scrutiny that would be made warranted. Narberal's own rashness may have been too blunt of an instrument to comb out the wickedness of the scholar. She threw her broken pen into the bin next to her desk and sat straight before she spoke,

"Then there is nothing more that can be done. Narberal, you will return to your former duties. Nothing more needs to be discussed. You know what you did, and thus you shall work hard to make up for it. Understood?"

"Yes!" Narberal exclaimed.

"Good. All of you, learn from this. This isn't over, yet. Dismissed."

With that, the battle maids left her office. Her patience for the scholar waned the longer he alluded her. So close, he was, that she could break his neck in his sleep; and yet so far from her right and authority to be rid of him with Ainz's blessing. She will need to work harder herself to catch this wispy fly in her house, for sure.


	3. Important Announcement

To my readers and critics alike, I submit this as an important announcement. Today, at 12:08 PM EST., on the 29th of March, 2018, I am discontinuing the story of "The Vagrant Scholar". No more chapters will be submitted to it, and no more will there be for its side story "Pure Pure Pleiades: Scholarly Misadventures". I've taken time and re-read my work thus far, and I have come to the conclusion that - at best - my story serves as an important lesson on how _not_ to scale the power limits of characters of an already established series. To put it simply, I wasn't writing a narrative that truly respected the source material. For those who enjoyed, I thank you for your time and praise, but consider: did you read this story because it was good, or because it went against the way Overlord was told? Not many enjoy Overlord, and that is perfectly fine, but it is a well-written series that should be respected nevertheless. Perhaps it can be said that I've had some resentment due to personal reasons for the light novel series, and this story was a way to "rebel" against it. But that is an immature reason to write a story. A character, even one such as Lexicon, should serve the narrative and not the opposite. This story essentially served my ego, but after some time and thought since my previous submission yesterday, I have come to the conclusion that this story cannot continue the way it is. If I ever do come back to The Vagrant Scholar, then it will be something of an entirely different nature. It may very well _not_ have any elements, lore, or characters from the light novel series of Overlord. Either way, this is where the story stops. I make no promises to return to it, but it will always be in the back of my mind. I will leave the chapters and stories I've created since for anyone else to read them, but don't expect additions anytime soon, if at all.

Thank you all, and have a good read!


	4. Important Announcement 2

To my readers and critics alike, I submit this as an important announcement. It has been almost a month since I declared the discontinuation of The Vagrant Scholar, but I have given more thought to what I really wanted to do with the story. I *do* want to continue writing The Vagrant Scholar and even continue to write the (mis)adventures of Lexicon and Nazarick's battle maids. Even my writing partner, who has been with me throughout the way, and helped me grow as a writer as a whole, wants to continue to write this silly, non-fluffy story. But it is imperfect, and as a writer, I want to continue to get better. So, this isn't a return (yet), but I will call this an update: hiatus. I will return to previous chapters, and my partner and I will edit them to be better than before. The battle between Shalltear and Lexicon was rather "flat", for example; we want to fix errors like that. So, finger's crossed to the potential return of The Vagrant Scholar. The Ride Never Ends!


End file.
